Questions for the GM January 2009
This set of questions was compiled by Scout1df. Interview starts below the line. The questions and flavor text are in boxes, with the actual questions also in bold, and answers and other comments from the GM are unformatted. ---- Hi, thanks as always for the questions and for the very creative way in which they’re presented! I’ll do my best to answer them, but please let me know if more information is ever required or if I happen to miss any answers. As a group of adventurers left the Bazaar in Graldok, a Gate opened in front of them. Immediately the group went into a defensive posture. Everyone relaxed when through the Gate stepped the Sage of the mighty one called The Game Master. He looked to the adventurers and said, “It is time once again to ask the questions utmost in your mind.” The Sage sat on an unseen stool and opened the scroll of questions upon an unseen table and prepared to write. The first adventurer to step forward was Mattman20. He asked,“'Is the Pumpkin MP scenario a seasonal event, or is it gonna be sticking around as a permanent fixture?' Also, are we going to be able to finish Doomwall any time soon?” After a short pause to let the Sage finish writing, he continued, “'Will alignment come into play for any future Guilds that may become available?' And lastly, will Rynduil ever come back to make an appearance in an adventure or two? He’s so flippin’ cool...” Answer: The pumpkin scenario at Wurmwrit’s Farm will be sticking around. I tried to bring the event to a close following Halloween, but the giant pumpkin beast was having none of it -- and I’m not about to go toe-to-toe with that thing! Doomwall will be able to be completed at some point, and the realm of Kyul-Thanor and its lonely settlement -- Shadowedge -- will be expanded. I plan to make alignment play a greater role than it currently does, and your point about having that happen to some degree with future guilds is well made. Though I’m sworn to secrecy on such matters. It is currently unknown to any what fate awaited Rynduil and Halanne on the other side of the portal through which they disappeared. Next to step forward was Scout. He asked, “'''Will there be a use for the Thin Crystal Ring given to us by Eliora, the adventurer we helped to rescue in the depths of Tarkhald Crypt? And on the subject of Eliora, will we meet her again? Also, will Tarkhald Crypt have anything added to it?” Scout began to step back and remembered, “I was also wondering, will we ever be able to go to Phak-Rur again?” Scout then stepped back so someone else could ask their questions. Answer: The Thin Crystal Ring will have a use in the future, and it is planned to be tied in with the reappearance of Eliora—who is likely to need the help of an adventurer. Tarkhald Crypt (and the Old North Wood) are to be redone at some point in the style of the newer “explorable areas” like Bentlimb Wood, etc. At that point there will be additions made to both places. At some point in the future, Phak-Rur will be a place that you can travel to and explore, like other cities. Paladin approached the Sage next and asked, “'''And what about the gleaming steel ring that Tallys gave us when we retrieved the piece of that sword for him? The one that lets you pass through the shimmering mirror?” Answer: The Gleaming Steel Ring currently has no special use, other than the one for which it was intended, in Tarkhald Crypt. Scout couldn’t help but interject, “'''Yea, if we don’t need it, can it be made droppable?” Then he stepped back, again, along with Paladin. Answer: Yes, thank you for bringing that to my attention. The Gleaming Steel Ring is now droppable if it has served its purpose. You may need to equip/unequip it or another piece of equipment for it to become droppable. MrBlack stepped forward next and asked, “'''Will Tallys have any wands for sale soon?” Then he asked, “'Will the bone wand be of any use in the near future?'” Answer: The bone wand should certainly have a use and I’ll make a note to give it one. It’s not likely that Tallys will have any wands for sale anytime soon. Scout stepped forward and added, “'''Or ever?” Then quickly stepped back, again. Answer: Yes, I promise to make the bone wand have a useful purpose. Cross my heart! This time though, Paladin stepped up in his place and added, “'''And the carved bone horn? And that stone circlet?” Answer: The stone circlet will have a use when Saarngard Isle is expanded, following the completion of the current Proving Grounds. The bone horn has no special purpose, except to the Naranok Champion who once used it—and who now has no use for it! MrBlack gave both Scout and Paladin a look then continued, “'''Will we be able to learn unarmed combat and weaponry: Staves at Thofyra’s Training Yard in the near future?” Apparently finished, he stepped back and Paladin stepped forward again and asked, “'Will the matter of the Iron Dragon be resolved soon? I’m sure we all feel it’s long overdue.'” Answer: The completion of the Iron Dragon adventures is on my list of pending updates. Thofyra’s won’t offer training for any additional skills. After a short pause Scout stepped forward again and asked, “'''Will the Quick Combat option ever be added to the Multi-Player scenarios for the real adventurous types?” With that he stepped back. Answer: It’s not planned to allow Quick Combat to be used in multicharacter scenarios, or in certain special combat situations, etc. Spencer approached the Sage to again ask the question, “'''Will there ever be any use for the triangle key in the Ice troll cave? I have opened the door many, many times with the other two keys and occasionally it asks for both, but it still has never asked for the triangle key.” Answer: There is an ongoing issue with the keys in that scenario. The keys are likely to find themselves removed completely from that scenario since they can’t seem to behave themselves properly! After Spencer was finished and waiting a moment or two, Scout again stepped forward and asked, “'''Are there any plans to add incentives for those who vote for Sryth through the PBBG WARP?” Answer: An interesting idea. I’d be interested to hear what players might suggest along those lines. This is discussed in [http://shadowwolf47.proboards12.com/index.cgi?board=talk&action=display&thread=4705 this forum thread . While Scout was asking his question, Hawk stood back thinking. When Scout finished, Hawk looked around to see if anyone was going to step up. When it appeared that none was, he stepped forward again and asked, “'''I was wondering about expansion of Kyul-Thanor and Lothern, specifically the ‘not yet playables’ Kaskurn the mage and militia training yard. Also, what about increasing the power of imbuable items and icons.” Answer: Kyul-Thanor is on my list of pending updates, but it’s quite a ways down on that list. It will be expanded once some of the other more pressing pending matters are cleared up. “Also considering my previous question regarding Ezerok last month, '''I’m curious about any ramifications for those that chose to serve Ezerok that are also Disciples of Palk. Moreover, could the refuters of Ezerok expect a similar reward from Palk for remaining steadfast or since Palk is ‘The Wrath of The All-Father’, could Ezerok’s minions expect a lesson of said wrath?” Answer: An interesting point. Palk is not likely to approve of anyone who chooses to serve Ezerok. And Palk has the tendency, as you can well imagine, to become angry over such things -- very angry! Palk will certainly take into consideration rewards for his steadfast followers. Hawk started to step back and another question came to mind. He asked, “'''Should we be expecting to find or hunt for any more pages for our Tome of Forgotten Lore? While I’m on the subject of books, will we find out any more about the character in the book that’s in our quarters at Trynd Keep anytime soon?” Answer: To learn more about Steyl Thirsben, and the horrible fate he suffered, it would be necessary to explore the ancient dungeons hidden beneath Trynd Keep. I’ve just added a new entry to my long list. After finishing this time, Hawk decided he had better step back and give someone else a turn. Scout began to step forward once again when he noticed Silk stepping forward. Silk stepped up and asked, “'''The GM responded to my question over the summer regarding the cryptic code in one of the books in our my residence at the Keep. He stated we I would soon be receiving a visit from some individuals in hoods. My follow up question—Did they get lost? I realize I haven’t been a proper host lately—out adventuring a lot—but I will respond promptly to a note posted on the door—or even another code...” With that Silk stepped back. Answer: Was this in reference to the book about Steyl Thirsben, the last of the old gaol’s permanent residents, or was this in relation to another book? Hawk and Scout both stepped forward together and each stepped back to allow the other to go next. After the third time this happened, Paladin grabbed Scout to stop him while Mr Black pushed Hawk forward. Hawk asked, “'''Is there any possibility the Elixir of Torrent will be tweaked to allow 19s to also be raised to 20 as well as the 18s?” Answer: The Elixir of the Torrent has long been in need of fixing and has now been fixed. It will increase 19s to 20 and will increase anything less than 19 by 2. He stepped back when he was finished and Paladin pushed Scout forward. Scout turned and said, “I can step up on my own.” Paladin replied, “I know, I was just being fair to Hawk.” With that Scout asked, “'''Are there plans to fix the Yir-Tanon ‘code’ bug or are you going to eventually remove the 3 letter ‘code’?” Answer: That code will suffer the same fate as the keys in the ice troll lair. It will be booted. When it appeared that no more questions were forthcoming, the Sage rolled up the scroll and prepared to open a Gate. Scout stepped forward, again, and asked, “'''By some chance you wouldn’t know what happened to the previous 3 sets of questions that were asked, would you? We still have not received any answers from the Great One.(July, August, September/October)” '''Answer: I believe I answered those sets of questions, but I think I was told that the person I emailed them back to has gone and never relayed them. Whatever the case may be, if they are still about, please send to me and I’ll try to answer them. The Sage then opened the Gate and was gone........ Thanks so much for the questions. They’re very useful and get me thinking along the lines of what Sryth’s great adventurers are seeking from the game. Please let me know if I’ve failed to answer anything, or haven’t answered something fully. All the very best and thanks as always for playing and supporting Sryth! Your humble GM ----